This invention relates to tooth decay preventing chewing gum.
A number of patents, hereby incorporated by reference, describe decay-preventive chewing gum admixed with fluorine-containing salts: Robyt et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,150; Terta et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,877; Goupil U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,650; Cornell U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,288; Bilotti et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,884; Merckel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,493; and Merckel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,012.